DJ Danger
by kimxsunshine
Summary: Kaycee Mathews is in Tennessee for her 17th birthday to see an underground waterfall called Ruby Falls. What happens when she gets knocked over in the cave by Joe Jonas? Love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or anything else in this story**_

_**Alright, so this is the first chapter of DJ Danger. I want evreybody to know that "MANDY" is not the Jonas Brothers Mandy. She's just Kaycee's friend. Nothing really happens in this chapter, its just something to get the ball rolling. So I hope you like my idea. :) **_

**Chapter 1**

BRING. BRING. BRING. It was about the 4th time the alarm clock had gone off that morning. Kaycee rolled over in bed once again, before turning off her alarm clock and crawling out of the warm bed she had been dreading to move from all morning. She looked up on the wall and noticed something that wasn't their the night before. It was a huge banner that read 'Happy 17th Birthday Kaycee!'. She smiled at the thought of the cute banner hanging on her wall. She then groggily moved towards the bathroom and dissapeared, shutting the door behind her.

About 20 minutes later, she exited the bathroom, brushing her chocolate brown hair bangs out of her face. She slipped on her flip flops, and made her way out of her hotel room door, and towards the elevator. After she stepped out onto the ground floor, she made her way towards the center of the lobby.

"Kaycee! Your finally awake! Gosh!" Kaycee spun around to see her best friend Mandy running towards her. Kaycee's mom, dad, and little brother followed closly behind.

When they reached her, she finally spoke. "Hey guys! Thanks so much for the banner. I liked it."

"Well you can thank Amanda for the banner. She said you'd probably like something like that. It's hard to believe that your birthday's are so close together. When is yours again, Amanda?" Kaycee's mom glanced over at Mandy, awaiting an answer.

"Please, Mrs. Mathew's. I've been her best firend since I was in 1st grade and she was in 2nd, yet you still refuse to call me Mandy. And my 15th is in a week. However, my present isn't going to be as amazing as this! I still can't believe your parents got plane tickets to Tennessee just for you to see an underground waterfall, Kaycee. It's awesome!" Mandy and kaycee were closer than best friends. They considered each other family, and acted like sisters also. However, mandy also got a little jelous of Kaycee sometimes. It was always, '_Oh you're so much prettier than me,' _or _'your family buys you so much stuff, its unbelievable. My parents never do stuff like this. Your so lucky'. _Kaycee always disagreed and reassured her friend that they were equal, but it never seemed to sink in.

"Yeah, its pretty amazing," Kaycee replied, "I can't believe it either. So are we leaving yet?"

"The limo is waiting outside, stupid. now can we leave and get this over with. I don't really feel like standing here all day, and I don't really feel like seeing some gay waterfall either." Her younger brother Ryan, wo was 15, pitche din and stormed towards the door. Him and mandy had dated once before, but now they treated each other like brother and sister also.

"Jeez, what's wrong with him today?" Kaycee asked, and looked expectantly at everybody.

"He woke up to his phone ringing this morning, so he answered it, right? Well, it was his so called '_girlfriend'. _Guess what! She broke up with him! It was so funny!" mandy managed to spit out through her fits of laughter. Kaycee's mom shot her a glance, and she quickly stopped cracking up, but she kept smirking along with kaycee who also had a smile on her face.

"Alright, enough making fun of Ryan, let's just head to the limo and have a good day today, alright?" It was the first time her dad had spoken up, and it had to be to defend Ryan. All of them made their way towards the black stretch limo that was parked directly in front of the Hilton Hotel which they had been staying at for the past two days. Ryan was already sitting in the back playing his PS3. Nobody said a word to him as they climbed in and took their seats. They were soon heading out towards their destination, Ruby Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or anything else in this story**_

_**Hey guys! So this is chapter two. It kind of picks up from here. Comment if you like!**_

**Chapter 2**

Kaycee, Mandy, Ryan, and her parents were walking towards the entrance of the Ruby Falls cave when all of a sudden, three boys in hooded jackets dove past them in hurry to go down in the cave. _'Sorry! 'Coming through!' 'Outta the way!' _was all that came out of their mouths as they ran past. It seemed they were chasin the one that ran past first, and he soon tripped over something on the floor when he got up to the entrance. Everybody busted out laughing, except for Kaycee because all she could think about is how stupid he was.

Their tour group got to go in the cave second, behind the tour group of the three hooded boys. They all came across a pourly shaped rock figure, and the tour group leader made the group stop to look at it. "Hey Mandy, this part is kind of boring. I'm gonna walk ahead and see if I can find anything more interesting, alright?" Kaycee turned towards her friend, who was staring at a slightly taller boy standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I don't care. Whatever." Was her reply, so Kaycee just smiled, shook her head, and made her way along the cave walkway.

A hole in the cave wall ahead of her revealed a small rock figure with water dripping down its edges, with colorful lights surrounding it. It here head she kept repeating, _'Wow, that looks amazing.'_ So she kept walking towards it for a better look. The only thing she didn't like about its location was the extremely dark corner that it was next to.

As she walked in front of it, she heard a small giggle coming from somewhere beside her in the shadows. She looked around, but saw nobody there so she just looked at the rock figure once more. Suddenly, she heard yellig coming from the opposite direction, the back of the cave. Two boys came running around the corner. One of them was yelling, _'Incoming!'. _She looked at them with a confused look and then heard scrambling from the dark corner. As she looked over, a guy that looked around the age of 18 was scurrying across the floor towards her in a crawling kind of way. He was making all sorts of animal like noises, before pouncing on her and knocking her to the floor. "AHHHH!" She kept screaming as he repeated the same line over and over again.

"I got you! I told you I would get you! Yes---wait a second... you're not Nick!"

"No duh, dumb ass! Now get off of me!" kaycee screamed, as the two other boys ran over to her. The one that had jumped on top of her quickly jumped up and walked over to the other two, so kaycee got up also. "Who the hell are---Joe Jonas?"

It was true. The boy who she was just about to scream at just happened to be the one and only, Joe Jonas who was standing next to his two other brothers, Nick and Kevin. Let's just say, her favorite band.


End file.
